The present invention relates to a paper currency receiving system for a vending machine or the like, and more particularly to a security unit for a paper currency receiving system which prevents inserted paper currency from being pulled backward after its recognition.
FIG. 9 shows a paper currency receiving system for use in a vending machine or the like according to the prior art. This structure of paper currency receiving system comprises a housing A, a paper currency insertion slot A1 at one side of the housing A, a paper currency outlet A2 at an opposite side of the housing A, a paper currency recognition control circuit board B and a transmission mechanism C installed in the housing A, and a toothed plate D disposed in the paper currency outlet A2 to stop recognized paper currency from being pulled backwards with an external object. This structure of paper currency receiving system is still not satisfactory in function because the toothed plate D cannot effectively stop recognized paper currency from being pulled out of the system with an external object.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a security unit for a paper currency receiving system used in a vending machine or the like, which effectively stops recognized paper currency from being pulled backwards with an external object. According to the present invention, the a casing, a holder fixedly mounted inside the casing, the holder comprising staggered rows of forward protruding plates, an axle transversely mounted in the casing, a cover plate fastened to the axle and turned with the axle between a first position where the cover plate is closed on the holder to stop paper currency from passing in and out and an open position where the cover plate is opened from the holder for letting inserted paper currency to pass, the cover plate having staggered rows of openings, which receive the forward protruding plates of the holder when the cover plate is moved to the first position, an actuating member pivoted to the axle and turned about the axle to lift the cover plate.